


Whispers

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Darkness, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Here in the dark we are safe with one another.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is ACD, but I suppose one could read it as others too.

It is well after midnight when we finally arrive home. We are exhausted, yet I know neither of us wants to sleep after the day we’ve had. We quietly climb the stairs so as not to wake Mrs. Hudson. 

I close the door behind us, but he doesn’t reach for a light. Instead he turns to face me. “ _John_ ,” he whispers in the darkness. Like a prayer. Like an incantation. It's nearly pitch black but I follow his voice like a beacon, kissing him soundly. 

He grasps the front of my shirt like a drowning man. I wrap my arms around him and tug him back until we’re sitting in my chair. “I have you,” I promise.

The darkness is our shield, our greatest protector. I know the reason for the tremble in his voice. I wish there were more I could do to assure him. But my power is limited. 

“I would die before letting them take you.” There is no force in my voice, only simple fact. 

“Sometimes…” he starts and does not finish. 

“I know,” I say, and I do. I recall well my own hesitation at the start of… this. The fear, the doubt. Even the strongest man can find devils in the darkness. And today's case struck terribly close to home. 

He kisses me again and I hold him close, hoping he feels safe, here, in the dark, surrounded by me. 

“John,” he says again, tucking his head under my chin. 

I rock him gently. Nothing more needs to be said. Well, perhaps one thing. “Sherlock,” I whisper in his ear. 

He shivers beneath me. I kiss his throat, hold him a little tighter. We are each alive and each here and some days that must be enough. I carefully stand, still holding him against my chest. “Let's go to bed.”

He is pliant as I lead him the few steps to the bed. I undress him, not even daring to light a candle. He assists me and once he is bare he lays back. I can hear the way he is breathing as I undress myself. 

I move over him. Knowing his body as intimately as I do, I have no problem kissing up his sternum. I raise my head and his lips unerringly find mine. 

On another night I would take more time. I would carefully open him with my fingers or perhaps my tongue. I would reduce him to whimpers, revel in his submission. 

But tonight that wasn't what he needed, nor I. I lay against him, taking our cocks in hand. He wraps his arms around my neck and pants into my shoulder. 

He is here in my arms and in this moment the world is right. In this moment our love is spoken. 

To the world he is a brain, an encyclopedia. He is a useful tool. But I see so much more. Even here in the darkness I can feel his very human heart. He is frightened, he is vulnerable and, with me, he is safe. 

I kiss his temple. He sighs and relaxes, just a hair. My grip is sure and steady, but our climax isn't what's important. Intimacy is. 

“John,” he whispers one last time. I am undone, groaning softly into his hair. 

He follows me over a moment later. I release us and kiss him again. We should clean up, dress, but neither of us can move from the other. 

Instead he guides me onto my back and tucks himself against my side. I kiss the top of his head and listen to him fall asleep. As for me, I lay awake, keeping the world at bay.


End file.
